


Sunday Mornings

by bellalinguista



Series: Indescribable and Unspeakable Universe [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellalinguista/pseuds/bellalinguista
Summary: In life, there are indisputable facts - cold, hard facts that one could not possibly argue against. These facts? They are simply a way of existence and the universe is filled with them - facts that one must accept. For example:The sky is blue. Incontestable.The sun rises in the east and sets in the west. Irrefutable.Sunday mornings are meant for sleeping in. Indubitable.Maya Bishop does not understand the last one.(aka: the push-up scene that SHOULD have been in I&U).
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Indescribable and Unspeakable Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885594
Comments: 10
Kudos: 216





	Sunday Mornings

In life, there are indisputable facts - cold, hard facts that one could not possibly argue against. These facts? They are simply a way of existence and the universe is filled with them - facts that one must accept. For example:

  1. The sky is blue. Incontestable.
  2. The sun rises in the east and sets in the west. Irrefutable.
  3. Sunday mornings are meant for sleeping in. Indubitable.



Maya Bishop does  _ not  _ understand the last one.

And it was causing Carina an immeasurable amount of grievance. 

The first time Maya got out of bed before 7am on a Sunday morning (a time that  _ no one _ should reasonably witness on such a day), Carina assumed it was a fluke - a simple one time deal that would never occur again. The second time she rolled out of bed at such an unspeakable hour on her own free will, Carina realized that, oh no, it was on  _ purpose _ .

It was a  _ conscious decision _ .

It was a  _ habit _ .

And the complete opposite of her own experience.

You see, those late nights in the  _ discoteca _ with her girlfriends? Or the bonfires on the beach? Or the late dinners that lead to wandering around the town’s  _ piazza _ ? All of which nearly almost lead to early-before-the-sun-would-rise mornings at the cafe to grab fresh, hot  _ cornetti _ straight from the oven (the pistachio cream filled ones were her favorite)? 

Those late nights ensured that sleeping in on Sunday was more than necessary.

It was  _ expected _ .

Although such escapades were few and far in between these days and although she no longer needed to sleep in until just right before Sunday lunch at  _ Nonno _ and  _ Nonna _ ’s with the rest of the family, it was something to which she was accustomed.

Lying in bed, warm and curled up in an entanglement of blankets and pillows.

Ideally, cuddled against your girlfriend, until the both of you decide to finally get up and figure out what to eat, preferably closer to noon.

But, no,  _ 7am _ .

On a  _ Sunday _ .

The day of  _ rest _ .

Feeling Maya pulling herself away from her embrace, Carina pouts, fighting back the urge to automatically slip back into sleep. No, not this morning. This morning, she was  _ determined _ . This morning she is going to right a terrible wrong. She would get Maya to return to bed.

Reaching out to the other side to confirm its emptiness, she grabs a fist full of blankets that are still warm to the touch and tugs them to her chest - not exactly what she wants to be cuddling, no, but she would argue that this is not a terrible consolation prize. Though she would much rather it be the very person who is shuffling around the bed and trying to quietly pull the dresser drawer open in search for work-out clothes.

Work-out clothes.

_ Work-out clothes _ .

Those, for the record, were a great offense any day of the week, but  _ today _ in particular..?

“Come baaaaack,” Carina whines, mostly into her pillow.

A valiant first attempt.

Truly.

How could Maya  _ ever _ resist?

“I’m right here,” she replies, the dresser closing with a soft  _ thud _ .

“No,” Carina huffs in annoyance as she pulls the blankets over her shoulders. “To..  _ letto _ .” 

“Did you forget the word for ‘bed?’” Maya asks, teasingly.

“ _ È troppo presto _ ,” she complains, voice muffled - not that clarity would serve any purpose. This is a common dance for the two of them: the slight language barrier, which never really gets  _ too _ much in the way. They easily maneuver around each other through means of explanation or guess work.

This? This, Maya could probably take a stab at guessing.

Now standing at the foot of the bed, Maya watches as Carina rolls onto her stomach, furthering cocooning herself in the sheets, and completely buries her face into the pillow.

Okay, maybe she could do better than guessing. Some things just didn’t require an actual translation.

Actions speaking louder than words and all that.

It  _ was _ too early - by Carina’s standards anyway.

By Maya’s, well, she would already call this ‘sleeping in.’ Though if she dares to utter such a truth aloud, she would bet money that Carina would call it blasphemous. Or, rather, whatever the equivalent is in Italian.

Although she can’t remember, she knows she’s heard the word before, though whether it was from admitting to not liking pasta or suggesting instant coffee that one morning they were both running late for work, Maya couldn’t recall.

Chances are it was probably for both instances.

Slipping into more appropriate gear for her anticipated morning run, Maya knows she shouldn’t, but she fails to keep her laugh to herself. The thing is: she loves when Carina speaks to her Italian, even if she doesn’t necessarily understand  _ most _ of the time (though she  _ is _ picking up a few phrases here and there).

The way Carina whispers sweet nothings to her when they’re laying together - how it sounds so… melodic, rhythmic, and comforting. Maya loses herself in those foreign words every time. Even when they’re murmurs of annoyance or burts of momentary shouts, Maya still finds it rather endearing: expressing your grievance towards the Seattle traffic in Italian just  _ sounded _ so much more elegant in Italian.

Her absolute favorite, though, Maya deviously and proudly admits, are those moments of pure ecstasy where she makes Carina forget how to speak English entirely.

After rounding the bed, Maya lowers herself to the floor to begin her warm up, parallel to her sleepy girlfriend. Although she is close, it is not exactly the place that said girlfriend wants her to be.

Sensing her sudden presence, Carina scoots her way over to the edge of the bed to confirm her suspicion of a failed rather half-assed mediocre plan: Maya begins doing her push-ups despite Carina’s whining (she’s not above calling it what it is -  _ whining _ ) to come back to their shared bed.

A familiar sight: it’s how Maya always starts her at home workouts - at least, to Carina’s knowledge. She doesn’t pay..  _ great _ attention first thing in the morning.

But the first time she witnessed this spectacle was during their spontaneous vacation together: the obnoxious group of boys and Maya’s ability to get them to play right into her hands made for a rather tantalizing show. The free drinks and snacks were good, too - she would never turn down mozzarella sticks.

“ _ Per favore _ ?” she asks.

“After this, promise.” 

“Does  _ ‘this’  _ include more exercise?”

Maya could almost hear her pouting in that disapproving tone, but that does not stop her from responding, “Always - gotta at least get a run in after this. The  _ very _ least. Cardio.”

Without another word of protest since it would do her no good (they have had this conversation before, a handful of times and it goes in circles every single time - such is its nature), Carina sits up in bed as Maya keeps count under her breath. She learned that talking, in this manner and in this very situation, does not ever work in her favor. It just doesn’t. 

And as the saying goes:  _ i fatti contano più delle parole. _

Actions speak louder than words, no?

That is how the saying goes in both languages, right?

Pulling her tank top off in one swoop, she sets it in her lap, fully aware that this alone would  _ not _ do. Glancing over the side of the bed once more to confirm that Maya is still not paying her attention, she unhooks her bra and adds it to her pile of garments before balling them together.

Now, she isn’t the most sporty person - she’s very aware of this, but something tells Carina that her aim could be a bit off here and she would probably still end up with the same results.

She makes her toss, hoping for the best.

And she hits her mark, beautifully.

Right on target.

Right in front of Maya who immediately stops in the middle of a push-up.

“That is  _ not  _ fair!” Maya complains, shaking her head at the newly discarded pile, aghast at the sight - at how low Carina is willing to stoop this morning to get her own way. “You play dirty, DeLuca.”

“Come back up here and I will show you  _ exactly _ how dirty I play, Bishop,” she challenges coyly.

Closing her eyes tightly, Maya bits down on her lip as she fights the urge to give in to Carina’s demands and look up. To not even take a peek at her gorgeous semi  _ not _ clothed girlfriend lying on her bed?

What is  _ wrong _ with her?

...Pride.

That… seemed about right.

When she lowers herself back to the floor and continues her counting, a stream of disgruntled Italian erupts from above her, “ _ Merda, come, però? Sono qui mezza nuda e ancora niente - impossibile!”  _

This time, Maya tries even harder to keep her laugh to herself, not wanting to add to the metaphoric, growing fire. As stated earlier, sometimes a translation just isn’t needed.

But sometimes both women were too stubborn for their own good.

And neither were about to give in, either.

The sudden weight on Maya’s back causes her to slightly buckle, but she catches herself and quickly adjusts just in time to avoid collapsing onto the ground. Arms wrapping carefully around the Maya’s neck, Carina holds herself firmly against the other woman.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Maya exclaims, struggling to turn her head slightly to look back at Carina. “What are you doing.” 

“Getting what I want - what else do you think I’m doing?” Carina replies, as if her motive should have been painfully obvious. She wraps her legs around Maya’s waist to help maintain her balance.

“Do you really think this is gonna stop me?” Maya questions, trying her best to ignore how warm Carina feels against her. That and the fact that her bare breasts are pressed tight against her back.

Unfair.

Carina stretches out her neck, allowing herself to plant soft kisses against Maya’s. “ _ Spero di sì,” _ she whispers seductively when her lips finally hover near Maya’s ear. As if that is not enough, she then gently nibbles on her ear lobe, causing Maya to nearly collapse yet again.

Although the other woman falters, she doesn’t give in, but the neck kisses? The ear biting? The Italian?

_ Very _ unfair. __

Preserving, Maya carefully lowers herself down and then lifts again. She feels Carina’s grasp tighten in response and she keeps going, without slowing down; she keeps on counting to herself, marking her process. 

“ _ What _ !?” Carina exclaims in disbelief as Maya continues.

Plan foiled again.

And this time, she believed she had a pretty decent one, too.

“Do you know how much my gear weighs?” Maya laughs, keeping with her original pace. “Or how heavy the damn hose is? This is  _ nothing _ .” 

“Stop - this is ridiculous!” 

“I mean, if you insist,” Maya obliges and pushes herself up to her knees, causing Carina to squeal and hold on for dear life. The sound - as adorable as it is - causes Maya to smirk. Now she’s just showing off.

And, well, Maya  _ kinda _ likes showing off.

With ease, she brings herself back up onto her feet and she backs up against the edge of the bed. Wrapping her hands around Carina’s wrist, Maya carefully pulls herself free from her girlfriend’s hold. She feels Carina fall backwards onto the bed, followed by a soft  _ oof _ . Still caught in her legs, Maya nearly topples over with her. Maya manages to twist herself around and catches herself, hands against the mattress on either side of Carina, before she could completely fall on top of the half naked woman.

“Come back to bed,” Carina states, no longer a question. It will be the last time she makes such an affirmation.

Licking her dry lips, Maya looks her hungrily up and down, at a complete loss for words.

Carina reaches up to grab the straps of the shirt Maya is wearing. As she pulls the woman closer, she reminds her in a rather suggestive whisper, “There  _ are  _ other means to get in your cardio.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute and I've missed writing them. I have some more one-shots lined up for them, pulling from I&U as inspiration.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fluff :) <3


End file.
